1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a small zoom lens system having a zoom ratio of about 10 and a high resolution from infinity to a close range and an imaging apparatus using the zoom lens system. The present disclosure also relates to a camera including the imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras including imaging elements for photoelectric conversion, such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras, have been highly demanded to have high zoom ratios and small size, and especially recent compact cameras integrated with imaging elements have been demanded to have enhanced image quality by increasing the size of the imaging elements. For example, one of various types of zoom lens systems proposed to date has a five-group configuration including positive, negative, positive, negative, and positive lens groups, specifically, a first lens group having positive optical power, a second lens group having negative optical power, a third lens group having positive optical power, a fourth lens group having negative optical power, and a fifth lens group having positive optical power, in order from an object side to an image side.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publications Nos. 2014-178478 and 2014-235238 disclose zoom lens systems each used in a five-group configuration including positive, negative, positive, negative, and positive lens groups for obtaining a high zoom ratio to perform zooming by changing the distance between the groups.